Love Lost Hardships
by JTMD1811
Summary: 4 years or so after LIAB. and 2 or so after Degrassi goes Hollywood. My way how Palex gets back together. Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. The get together

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Degrassi but I love the couple Palex! Just trying out my horrible writing skills.**

I sat down at the table by the window. Just so I could see when she came in. I took a sip of my coffee and looked at a magazine. Nothing I read registered. _Why am I here. She won't come. She doesn't love me. If she did she wouldn't have broken my heart twice._

I just about got up when I seen her walk by the window. She smiled at me. My heart now racing I took another sip of my coffee. The door opened and the bell dinged. My heart racing even faster. She sat down at the table I was at. _I should get up. I should leave right now before she says we should be friends._

"Um wow Alex, going to Ajax really did you well." Paige said looking you up and down. I suddenly felt self conscious. Paige hasn't changed a bit but she could still take away my breath.

"You don't look so bad yourself Paige." I said, my breathing very shallow. She never took her eyes off me, even when Spin. Came to take her order.

"How have you been?" Paige asked stopping the silence. _Really!?!? She's asking how I've been! Well let's see I've spent the last 4 years thinking about you all the time._

"I've been okay, I guess always having to work all the time." I told her holding her eye contact. _She was still so amazing. Her long blond hair. Her gorgeous eyes. Her perfect body._

"Oh. Where you working?"Paige asked smiling and taking a drink of her coffee.

"A bartender. I couldn't be a Physiotherapist so I went to school for bartending."

I told her.

"Wow."Paige said.

"I'm not stripping Paige. I own my own bar. My aunt gave me some money." I said getting very defensive.

"No, no, no hon. I was surprised. Look I didn't want to talk to you about what you're doing." Paige said. She looked down at her cup

_I know what she wants. The same thing I want. To be whole again. With her. But the question is...will I let her?_

"About 4 years ago I was angry at everyone. Even you," She said looking up at you, "and I'm sorry for that. I broke up with you, and at the same time I was being the sobbing bitch I was before we even started talking back in high school. I've regretted that decision ever since you left for Ajax…I became a Hollywood hot shot. I was a full blown Diva. Marco hasn't talk to me in forever and I want my life back on track."

"Paige, I…" I tried to say but Paige cut me off.

"No let me get this off my chest," _I immediately thought about her chest and blushed. _"Alex, I want to start all over. I want a second chance with you. I want you to be my sweetheart again. This time I won't mess it up. Please. Give me a second chance." Paige said close to tears.

"Paige you were babbling. Look if we get together again how will we see each other. I'm always working. You are a assistant in Hollywood to Jason Mewes. I don't see how this will work." I replied. Paige's face lit up for a bit and then went away.

"Well right now Jason doesn't need me. I have a apartment I'm staying in.."Paige said hoping. I took a drink of my coffee again.

"Take a walk with me?" I asked Paige. She smiled but then looked sad. _I'm going to kiss her today._ Both of us got up paid for our drinks and walked out.

"Alex I'm just moving in. I got some free time from Jason but not a lot. Before I go back I need an answer…"Paige said walking beside me. We walked by a park and I started towards it. Paige followed. I sat down at a park bench. Paige still standing.

"I want to go back out with you. I want to be your sweetheart but, I can't take the pain again. I'm 23, I'm not playing your games where you love me but can't be gay. You have to be straight." I told her remembering the pain she caused me.

"Hon," Paige started. She sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "I told my parents I'm gay, lesbian, whatever, I told them about you. There okay with it."

"I want to start out slow. Go on a few dates and all that." I said. She smiled so giddy. "Lets go watch a movie right now."

"I'm game."Paige said smiling.

**-At the movies-**

I don't know what movie we went in but I was sitting next to her. She got the popcorn and a soda. We sat down in the back of the movie theater.

"This, this is nice." Paige said grabbing your hand. _She wants to hold hands. Her hand fits perfectly. Now if I can maneuver my hand I can put my arm around her shoulders._

I moved my hand to Paige's shoulders and Paige snuggle into my shoulder. _My heart started racing._ The movie started and the movie theater went completely dark. The movie she picked was very gory in the first few min. She turned her head into my neck, or chest, or shoulders.

"Paige you don't have to sit thru this movie. We can leave." I whispered in her ear.

"No, I'm fine."Paige whispered in your ear and the nibbled on it. _Oh my Gosh. She knows that turns me on. She is so hot. And she's mine. _I kissed her head. And she snuggled back into me. Half way thru the movie Paige was done.

"I'm done. I'll meet you outside if you want to finish it."Paige said getting up and walking out. I gathered the rest of the food and drink and followed her out. I threw away the snacks but kept the drink. Paige was sitting at a table nearby.

"Paige," I called her name. She looked up and smiled. I sat down at the table in a seat right next to her. _She smelt like lavender._

"Hon, you didn't have to follow me. You could have stayed." Paige said smiling.

"Oh well then," I said getting up.

"Hay!"Paige said.

"Joking."I said laughing sitting back down.

"I missed this with you." Paige said putting her hand on my lap. I place my hand over hers.

"Paige I need to go to work. I'll text you tomorrow. Number still the same?" I inquired.

"Yeah, why?" Paige asked. I smiled at her leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Bye," I told her. "Call Marco. Try one more time. I never thought you'd want me back but look.. If he doesn't answer leave a message apologizing again and again."

"Bye hon," Paige said smiling.

**-The next evening-**

I called paige


	2. sleep over!

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Degrassi but I love the couple Palex! Just trying out my horrible writing skills.**

**Chapter two**

**Okay so I know Alex is a hard ass but I cant do tht..its not clicking n my head.i'm sorry. Did I say hun enough in this chapter?**

**-The next evening- **

I called Paige _"Hey, do you wanna come over?"_

_ "Yeah, where you live?"_

_ "Do you remember where I lived in high school?"_

_ "Yeah,"_

_ "Same apartment."_

_ "Okay, I'll be right over. Bye." _ I pressed end and set my fone down next to the couch. My house was better now that Chad was locked up and my mom was in rehab. I had a 42" flat-screen h-d tv, video games, a crap ton of movies.I still had my old room so those two could have the bigger room. My room had a full sized bed and a dresser wit a mirror.

_knock,knock_

Paige was here already! Wow she must have been close. I got up from the couch and opened the door. Paige smiled.

"Hello hun!" Paige stated giving me a peck on the cheek and sorta walking in like she owned the place. I shrugged it off.

"Hay, how was your day?"I asked.

"Boring! I couldn't wait to come see you hun!" Paige replied, "mind if I sit?" I waved my hand letting her know its okay.

"want a drink?"I asked. She nodded yes and I got out two cokes. I sat on the couch next to her and handed her drink to her.

"so, how was ajax? Seems to have did you good." Paige said.

"I didn't go. Tht money "my auntie" gave me was money from jay." I said. Paige looked astonished.

"so this is confession time right?Paige asked. I nodded yea. "there was a time when I might have had Hiv cuz I slept wit Griffin and he had it...and didn't tell me."

"WHAT!" I yelled." You slept with him and you bearly new him!" I was getting very upset.

"i'm soory I was getting over you." Paige said.

"what ever!" I said sternly. You looked straight at the black tv screen.

"lexi, im really sorry." Paige said in the sweetest voice she could muster. You didn't respond. She leaned over a bit put her hand on you leg and whispered in your ear.. "I will always want," _kiss_ "And"_ kiss "_Love you"_ kiss_ "forever" I turn to look at Paige "and always" _Kiss on the lips "n_o matter what" I put my hand on her cheek then pushed her hair back. I leaned in and she closed her eyes. I chuckled and kissed her with all the love and all the power I could muster...**of course I** **couldnt let it get too bad**. Paige pulled away.

"i don't want to hurt you. Lets take this slow this time Before we even think about sex lets have quality time. I don't want to mess this up." Paige said guinenly. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"and tht is why I love you Paige Michalchuk."i said smiling. _O shit. I fucked it up I moved to fast_. Paige smiled at you.

"Hows your mom?" Paige asked laying her head on my legs. I played with her hair.

"well moms in rehab and chad is in jail for fraud and taxes and a lot more." I tell her not looking at her.

"hun, its okay. You could always and can always show me how you really feel." Paige said making me feel safe.

"Stay here tonight? I need you." I asked. She smiled.

"Of course. Wait don't you work tonight?"

"not tonight. I own the place I go in when I want."

We watched a movie and paige fell asleep. I got up slowly trying not to wake her and succeeding I picked her up and took her to my room. I gently laied her down and pulled the covers over her. I changed into pj pants and a wifebeater then got into bed next to her..

"Goodnight paige michalchuk." and kissed her on the head.

I woke up rolled over and Paige was gone. I groggliey got outta bed and looked around my apartment. Frustrated I put my hair up.

"Great she left. Of course it was a fling for her again! Got my heart broken again!."

Paige opened the door with two coffees in hand.

"aww man I wanted to wake you up! Dang it. O well I brought you coffee." Paige said handed you a go cup and you both sat down at the table.

"Let me make you breakfast." Paige said standing up..I pulled her back down.

"Im not hungry," she sat back down "what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I mean i've only been back in town for a few days."Paige says.

"I've got it! Lets go get you dressed and me too then we'll go." I say. I get dressed and Paige and I go to her house so she can get dressed.

" Okay so my house is huge. Feel free to look around." Paige said giving you a peck on the lips then going upstairs to change. This house had a huge kitchen. Then the kitchen led into a den which led into a little room. Assuming for dylan because its all hockey. Then their was a meduim sized living room into a dining room. Paige came down the stairs in a white tee with a pink half jacket and in ripped jeans. Your jaw dropped.

"Hun close your mouth this is a dress down." Paige said stumbling over a rug that caught a heel. You caught her and your eyes met in that special way. You and her both leaned in and met 90 10. She jumped up on you and wrapped her legs around you. You fell back against the couch grabbing her arse and keeping one hand on the back of the couch. Paige was kissing on your neck.

"No... Paige... remember. We want to take it slow." I said and she stopped kissing you.

"Ugh I hate it when your right!" Paige said. "uh hun you have to let me down," she said giggling. I squezzed her arse one more time which made her squealed.

"So what are we doing?"Paige asked.

"We are going to see your best friend

Foto of paige as huge girl she runs n 2 alex and alex gets n fight with ex jamie


	3. the reunion pt 1

**So I felt they should be reunited but this took way long to think off thts y I dont update a lot. Also im thinking something with Alex ex. But basicly this is just a fill in as is prob the next. Just seen the lexicon of love love the dancing and music. Thx for reading and reviewing. Sorry im not putting in as much detail.**

"So what are we doing?"Paige asked.

"We are going to see your best friend!"I told her opening her door so she can go out side.

"what? Who hun?"Paige asked walking out the door.

"Its a surprise!" I said getting in the car, paige following. Both of us went out to my car and got in. I drove for a bit. Paige grabbed my hand and intertwind our hands.

"So sweetie where are we going?" Paige asked.

"I'm not telling you." I answered. Paige uncbuckled and kissed my neck. She placed her hand on my left check still kissing my neck hitting my soft spot.

"Now?" Paige asked inbetween kisses.

"No," I answered her again. She then proceeded to a make out session.. or tried to. She went to kiss my lips with small kisses then one got intense and she parted my lips. I pulled back just enough to say. "Paige i'm driving!" and with that she sat down and buckeled up.

"Fine!" she said pouting.

"Aw baby im sorry.i promise I'll take you dancing! I know you can pop it crazyness. Remember the premire?" I asked. Paige blushed.

"I can't believe you remember that!" Paige shouted.

"how could I not! That was hot and that was our first kiss."

"I was real scared for you and for my life. Of that subject will I like this surprise?"Paige asked.

"well we are here.". We got out of the car and I grabbed her hand.

"Whose house is this?" Paige asked looking up at the apartment building. We walked up the stoop and in walked up 3 flights and came to a door numbered 315. I knocked.

"Hun tell me," Paige said as the door opened. A dark skinned black hair man about 5 10 answered the door.

"Victor! How are ya buddy?" I asked walking in wit Paige right behind me.

"Vic who is it?" Marco called from the bathroom. Victor closed the door.

"Its alex and another girl." Victor called.

"Marco its me and Paige!" I called.

"Why did you do this you know hes pissed at me!" Paige murmured.

"He forgave you I promise."I told her giving her a peck on the cheek because then Marco came out of the bathroom and bear hugged her. I could tell it was awkward for her.

"Hay how have you been? We haven't talked in ages! Whats new? Whoa Palex is back together? Whoa!"Marco said all in one hug. He let go.

"so you forgave me?I'm sorry. I was a total Diva. I just got caught up in everything! I'm really sorry."Paige said.

"It's fine I forgave you as soon as I left."Marco said they got to talking about the past and Victor and alex talked work. Victor was a bartender at Alex's bar/ dance club. Victor lived there for a while till he started dating Marco and when they became serious Vic moved in.

"So are you guys staying for dinner?" Marco asked.

"Hun," Paige said walking over to you. She sat down next to you.

"Yes Paige-y?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Can we stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Yea sure. What ever you want." I told her. She gave you a peck.

"I love you." Paige said standing up.

"I love you more." I answered.

"Movie-time!" Victor said. Marco grabbed a random movie and put it in. Paige ran over and curled up next to you. Snuggling into your shoulder. You placed your hand right above her butt/hip. You kissed her head smiling. Vic and Marco snuggled up too. The movie was really long but it was okay. As soon as it ended my phone rang. I struggled to get it out. When I did I looked and it was from work.

"Hello?Really. Again! Fuck come on man this is the last time! I'm not kidding! Bye." I said/yelled. "Shit. Babe I gotta go into work."I told her.

"hun! Why?"She asked.

"One of my workers called in sick again and vic is tired cuz he sleeping right there. I dont want to wake him up baby. I'm sorry. You can crash here and i'll get you in the morning if you want."

"Lexi. You have to go in? Cant you just stay here?" Paige asked. I got up and stretched out and turned around. I leaned down and kissed her.

"You could always come with me and sleep on the cot till I get off. And maybe some other stuff." I suggested

"lets go." Paige said.

Alex took care of the work thing and Paige was dossing on the cot. Alex walked in and paige was turned to the wall. Alex sat down on the cot putting her hand on paiges waist rubbing up her belly to her hip and kissing every exposed skin on her body. Paige woke up.

"mmm hun you kno how to wake me up." Paige said smiling.

"I love you."I told her.

She laughed and responed. "i love you too. What did I do to deserve tht?"

"Just by being you. Are you ready to go to your house my house which house?"

"mmm my bed is bigger. And you and I both need a shower." Alex had a dirty mind and you knew it. "I see your mind going into the pervert stage. We are showering by our slefs."


	4. help me out

So I just watched a degrassi ep where alex is on the lacrose team im undecided if I should make Alex a pathropaoligist or watever it was. Maybe ill do another story where she gets what she wants. But idk help me out please!


End file.
